Metamorphosis
by Aesclepius
Summary: Sunako's going CRAZY! Sunako x Kyohei CHAPTER 2 UP. R&R, s'il vous plait?
1. Remember

**Author's Note: **Hiya guys! This here be my first ever Wallflower fic! I totally fell in love with the manga, but I've only read volumes 1 and 2. So bear with me, okies:D Hope you like it. nervous

_**Metamorphosis **_

**Chapter 1: Remember**

_

* * *

_

There will be time, there will be time

_To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet;_

_There will be time to murder and create,_

_And time for all the works and days of hands_

_That lift and drop a question on your plate;_

_Time for you and time for me,_

_And time yet for a hundred indecisions,_

_And for a hundred visions and revisions,_

_Before the taking of a toast and tea._

**The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, T.S. Eliot**

* * *

"You have the face of an angel. And the soul of the devil himself. I don't know why you torment me so; why you won't just let me be. Can't you _see_? I _want_ to be alone!" Sunako's words, mumbled softly to herself, rather fascinated her. It was, after all, undeniably thrilling to think of someone having the soul of the devil… 

She'd been watching too many horror movies.

To the casual observer of her room, she wouldn't have been there at all, so camouflaged by the shadows and black curtains that hung thickly all about her was she. She was merely a small huddle in that pitch-black darkness, a small head sticking out of nowhere. A small face, about which hung thick, messy black locks of hair. Maybe, if the hair had been brushed properly, washed properly, it would have been shiny and silky and beautiful, instead of the frizzy horror it was now. Maybe the large dark eyes peering sadly out of that small face would have been beautiful and starry if Sunako slept properly, if she didn't cry so much.

But she had no regret. Not _anymore._ She had stopped caring long ago…

* * *

_Sunako Nakahara. The bright, fresh-faced young girl standing in the corner. That was her, alright. Still a Freshman, Sunako Nakahara looked as gay and as blithe as another young girl giggling in the school grounds that afternoon. After all, why shouldn't she? She wasn't any different – she was a normal, happy, teenage girl._

"_Ohmygawsh, Sunako! DO IT!" squealed Kiya, her blonde-haired, blue-eyed best friend (Kiya was half American). Kiya elbowed the now blushing Sunako in the ribs almost painfully. "C'mon! I've heard he likes brave girls!" Kiya interjected that one slyly, and it had its desired effect. _

_Sunako immediately turned to Kiya with sparkling eyes, and asked: "Really? He does? Who told you? How'd you know?" Her words came out in a kind of eager, nervous rush. Kiya grinned. **Mission accomplished.**_

"_Ga-Woo told me; and we all know that Ga-Woo is his…" She deliberately let the scintillating sentence trail away, just for the effect._

"_His best friend," finished Sunako in a whisper._

_There was a moment in which Kiya fixed Sunako with her steeliest glare, and Sunako's soul (and eyes) seemed desperately absorbed in the school's **fascinating** green lawn. All around them, the noisy din of people talking and laughing arose and mingled to form an indistinguishable kind of music. This would be the last time that Sunako Nakahara would talk or laugh amongst them for a long while. Of course, she, not being blessed with the gift of foresight, did not know this._

_Finally, after what seemed an age, Sunako shyly and haltingly met Kiya's stern eyes and mumbled, "Alright, alright. I'll tell him. Like…right now?" Kiya nodded at her approvingly. Beneath the sheer nervousness displayed on her face, there was a certain set, grim determination too. _

"_Yes! Ok! Leave your bag and stuff here, I'll look after it! Ga-Woo said he'll be near the basketball courts; go NOW!" Kiya sounded extremely excited (and a bit domineering too, in Sunako's opinion). _

_With her heart thudding in her chest, and her head held up high, she began the brisk walk to **change**. For after now, there would be no going back._

_Sunako Nakahara was a normal, happy teenage girl who was afflicted, one might say, with a strange sensation that had gripped her out of thin air, without giving her time to scream – love. And being young, inexperienced and worst of all, **hopeful**, poor little Sunako Nakahara put her heart on a silver platter and willingly offered it to be carved into tiny pieces. _

_**What if he doesn't like me back?** She thought anxiously. **But he has to! He spoke to me three times during lunch yesterday, and he asked to copy my math homework on Monday! Why would he do that if he didn't like me even a TEENY bit? And Rukia's so much smarter than me at maths, anyways… **Her heartbeat grew faster and to her, louder. Too loud. **Oh, I'm so scared! How on earth am I going to tell him?**_

_She had been too lost in her thoughts to realize that her legs had brought her speedily and accurately to the basketball court itself. _

_And there he was._

_Standing there, slumped against the wall. He was **so** handsome…Sunako's breath caught just looking at him. Without her consent, her legs boldly carried her forward until she was right by his side._

_Only then did he actually look up at her. "Yeah?" She blinked. **He doesn't sound very nice…AUGH!** Shaking her head firmly, she shut her mind against such depressing thoughts._

_Staring foolishly at the ground again, she clasped her hands together tightly – it was an unconscious action, a symbolism of all the girlish hope she held in her heart – and cleared her constricted throat. "Um, well…I just wanted to say…" she mumbled._

"_Yeah?" His voice was none too encouraging._

"_I've…well, I've…"_

"_**What**?" He sounded so brusque._

"_I've liked you since Freshman year!" When she finally said the all-important words, they came whizzing out at top speed, almost tumbling over each other. There was a moment of silence (or so it seemed to Sunako, although it was little more than a few seconds) during which he stared at her expressionlessly, and she bashfully returned it. And then…_

_He uttered a laugh. A soft, **cruel** laugh. _

_Sunako then looked at him as if she had been shot, her hands still clasped in that fragile, tell-tale position of hope and vulnerability. **Why is he looking at me so meanly? What is he doing?** Cold horror crept across her heart. Her eyes, too, widened in shock as a smirk spread across his face. It didn't happen like in the movies, where the villain's smile took an age to slowly reach from one end to another. No; it all happened too quickly. He faced her straight, and looked her directly in the eye. _

"_I…" Even in that single word, he managed to insert all of his scorn for her, and it pierced Sunako's heart keenly. "…Hate ugly girls." Her hands fell apart, all the strength gone from them, and her face was crimson with embarrassment. She could only watch in a numb, dumb kind of stupor as he slouched away with a mean sneer plastered on his face._

**I hate ugly girls. **

**I _hate_ ugly girls.**

**I hate _ugly _girls.**

_Hate ugly girls? **He hates me? I'm an ugly girl…? I…he hates me…'cause I'm ugly.** _

_For a long time she stood there- never noticing the messy strands of hair that blew across her face every now and then, nor the dark cloudy sky outside. A few tears flowed down her cheek unchecked, untouched; there would be no one there to see them. Everyone had gone home. Even Kiya left Sunako's satchel on the lawn as she hastily ran for shelter when the storm broke. Only when a huge clap of thunder alerted the dumbstruck Sunako as to her surroundings and situation, did she budge. _

_Slowly, uncaring about the torrents of rain that lashed down upon her, she fetched her totally drenched bag. Equally indifferently did she trudge home. Deep within her, something almost seemed to welcome the rain beating down on her. **It feels so cool…**_

* * *

Poor little princess, did your lover spurn you?

Break your little heart and burn you?

Poor little darling, you may not quite mend…

You're warped till the very bitter end.

* * *

_When she arrived home, Sunako hurtled miserably past her unconcerned aunt into her room, her little sanctuary. Her **only** sanctuary. **Peace at last….how I hate the world...I just wanna be alone now. **She then flung herself onto her bed and proceeded to cry stormily. It was the only way she could vent, the only way she could get the rancour of his bitter, bitter words out of her mind and soul. _

_Her room, still and silent around her, was not particularly odd. Splattered here and there with pretty pink soft toys (mostly teddy bears), it had a somewhat delicate, feminine air. Maybe the big stack of horror film DVDs in one corner felt slightly out of place, but that was Sunako's little passion, her prized collection of movies. The curtains were drawn back, letting the world the storm had washed sparkle through to Sunako. The sunlight was now pouring over her, golden and blinding. The sky outside was a pale blue, and the birds were out in full force once more._

_Only, the heart broken little girl on whom our focus lies was too busy wiping her tear-filled eyes to see any of this._

_After many an hour, her eyes could spout no more, and she rose from her facedown position on the bed. Shakily, she made her way to the bathroom. _

_She felt oddly…numb, after splashing some of the ice-cold water on her face. Was it all real? Maybe it wasn't…**But this is all so real!** **I think I'm going crazy.** She dab-dried her face softly, and as she brought down the fluffy white towel, she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. _

_She was not at her best. Her hair was rumpled, tangled and still damp from the rain. Her eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot from so much crying. She looked far too sallow and thin…too pale…and her eyebrows…her lips too thin…her nose crooke-_

_There was the noise of shattering glass. When the noise stopped, Sunako's hand could be seen embedded deeply what was left of the mirror, and rivulets of blood were already trickling down her knuckles. Shards of the mirror lay all around the tiny bathroom, glinting prettily in the yellow light…_

"_I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU! You're UGLY! Good-for-nothing, worthless, UGLY! I hate you!" Sunako was shrieking at her now shattered reflection. The girl who stared back at her could only be seen here and there…She was not whole. "I never want to see you again." This was delivered in a much quieter manner, and the voice that pronounced it was full of cold fury._

_Slowly, but without wincing, Sunako withdrew her right hand. She acknowledged the blood and the pain with cool indifference, as if the red blood gushing down was not there._

_Suddenly, she jerked, and her tongue was licking the bright red liquid feverishly. **It tastes….good.** Yes, it did indeed. She liked its zany taste. As she licked her knuckled furiously, as she licked the blood away, she began to chuckle._

"_No, I won't be seeing you again. Ugly girl."_

* * *

Sunako stared bitterly at the moon outside, as she peered cautiously through the moonlight streaming in through the tiny opening in the drawn curtains. She was muttering to herself, rocking back and forth while hugging her knees close to her chest. "So unfair….just wanted to be alone….why bother me? …better this way….wish they'd go…" 

She felt a headache coming on. Gritting her teeth and frowning, she got up and bid goodnight to her beloved friends.

"Goodnight, Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun and Josephine! Have sweet nightmares tonight," she whispered with mock cheeriness to them. _I can't let them sense something is wrong…and maybe I'm just tired. School is so stressful these days….too many creatures of light…_

She smiled woozily as she clambered into her coffin-bed. _Sweet nightmares, my dears._

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was pretty bad; I know the story hasn't advanced all that much yet, and I'm sorry for that! But I loooove flashbacks, and I thought it'd be nice to have one of _that fatal deed_...drumroll. I promise I'll actually make the next chapter more interesting! Oh, and that little poem in the middle? I wrote it. I'm quite proud of it; seems to be the one decent thing in all this warble. 


	2. Wicked

**_Author's Note:_** Hellooo! Oh my god, thank you guys so much for your reviews. I absolutely love and treasure each and every one of them. This second chapter is much shorter than numero uno, but the story actually moves forward. However, this is one of those thingies I call "passageways"; they're like; in-between chapters that don't matter much but sort of bridge the story together. I'm glad I managed to get a fast update up! I'm so stressed out and busy with school. EXAMS (suck).

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter 2: Wicked Plans**

_

* * *

_

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

"**Ordinary Day" Vanessa Carlton**

* * *

Kyohei looked suspiciously at the little Sunako as she drifted _dreamily_ about the kitchen, preparing hot ramen – his stomach rumbled at the thought, and Ranmaru threw him a disgusted look – for the four boys. _Why does she look so…happy?_ Homicide made Sunako happy; bloody intestines hanging from the ceiling as some kind of creepy home décor made Sunako happy. But fortunately for humanity, she had not achieved either of these things, which was why her obvious delight was unnerving to Kyohei.

She was actually chopping up the onions as if she were tenderly running the knife through silk, instead of the vicious samurai act she usually pulled on them. The onions themselves were probably trembling at this unexpected kindness. Kyohei glanced at his friends, to see if they too had noticed Sunako's almost delirious behaviour.

Yuki was watching a desperate drama on the television, shedding 'secret', bitter tears at each and every broken heart, family quarrel, death and amnesia-struck sixteen year old damsel in distress. Yuki was _very_ passionate about his soap operas. They appealed to his gentle, feminine nature – although he preferred calling himself a sensitive, metro sexual man.

Takenaga was actually bothering to do his homework. Kyohei rolled his eyes; trust responsible, mature Takenaga to do his _homework_, of all things. Kyohei tossed Takenaga a disdainful, disgusted look, and let his eye rove on, only to fall upon…

"Ranmaru! The _hell_ are you _doing_?" Kyohei was horrified.

'I'm writing sonnets," Ranmaru replied calmly, never once looking up from his sickeningly pink, heart-shaped papers. Kyohei almost choked.

"S-sonnets? For _who_?"

"Well, one for Kira-chan, and one for that cute chick at Po's Coffee Shop down the street….do you think I should give Miyaka-chan one as well?" Ranmaru looked at Kyohei with complete earnestness, with sincere uncertainty as to this life-changing decision which lay before him. Kyohei could only gape and splutter in amazement. Takenaga diverted his attention from his precious homework for a second, to ask Ranmaru with a perfectly straight face and a suspiciously twitching upper lip:

"What does the sonnet say, Ran'?"

Ranmaru flushed with pride, and cleared his throat. And began to read, in what was supposed to be his 'sexy', husky voice. _I hate the way girls always fall for that ridiculous voice,_ Kyohei griped grouchily within his mind. _It's so fake._

"Your eyes are deep, azure pools

Into which mean like me, mere fools

Surrender soul, body, mind and all,

Into which blessed trap we fall.

Oh! Dear, sweet, _tender_ love!

My fragile paper-winged dove…

You are the only one in life for me-"

Ranmaru stopped. "And that's as far as I got." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Kyohei glared at Ranmaru. "_You are the only one in life for me?_ To _three_ girls? Are you INSANE?" Ranmaru merely looked mildly stunned, as if what he'd done wasn't blatantly wrong.

"It sounds rather sweet on paper," he protested mildly. "And anyways, I can't help loving them all like I do; they're all so cute and sweet!" A collective groan rose around the room, and Kyohei regarded Ranmaru's soppy smile with the same arrogance and cynicism he did most things. He then went back to watching Sunako.

Sunako was definitely delirious. She was flitting about like a light-toed fairy, instead of slinking about like some sort of creepy ghoul. Kyohei glared at her through slits of eyes, narrowed with curiousity. _What a girl! She's…psychotic! If it wasn't for the free rent…_But when Sunako began to hum almost merrily, he couldn't take it anymore – even if she _was_ humming a funeral dirge.

"Alright! That's it!" He leapt to his feet and pointed at Sunako accusingly, who peered at him curiously from behind masses of her tangled-up hair. "What is it? Why are you looking so…so…" He floundered about for the right word. "So…_hyper_? WHY?"

The pretty little picture painted of a peaceful Sunday evening was now frozen: Yuki's eyes were diverted from the riveting TV to watch the real-life drama unfolding before them; Takenaga was surveying it as he would a mathematical problem – did x (in this case Kyohei) and y (Sunako) _really_ have a relationship? Ranmaru entertained no such thoughts; such petty tiffs held nothing but rancour for his romantic, chivalrous nature.

"It's….after….morrow," mumbled Sunako vaguely.

Kyohei strode to her aggressively, and shook the girl quite savagely. "Speak. Properly," he said through gritted teeth. "Don't hunch! Look at me straight in the eye! Get all that goddamn hair out of your face!" _Be a lady, dammit…_

Sunako took his shaking compliantly, like a little rag doll. When he stopped, she gave him a maniacal grin. "The day after tomorrow…is Halloween. My most favourite day of year!"

Kyohei groaned, and the groan was echoed three times.

* * *

Sunako hugged Hiroshi-kun tenderly, rocking him on her lap. _I hope Josephine and Akira-kun don't catch his cold!_ It was very trying, for Hiroshi-kun to fall sick just before Halloween crept up. She sighed, a little sadly.

_Ghosts…and spirits-oh yes! The spirits will be out in full force; I cannot wait to meet some! _She was feverish with anticipation. "There'll be jack-o-lanterns everywhere, lighting up the night sky like a candle in the dark…" She fell asleep to dream romantically of meeting a ghastly spirit on Halloween, not realizing howunconsciouslythe poesy had entered her soul…

* * *

Kyohei giggled, while the other three stared at him morosely. Kyohei was usually not one to _giggle_. "I have an idea!" he chortled with a wicked kind of glee. Takenaga sighed, and asked patiently:

"What?" They watched Kyohei tolerantly as he burst out into unnerving giggles once more; this time actually falling onto the lush purple carpet with them. "K-Kyohei?" Stifling his laughter with some difficulty, Kyohei staggered up and dusted his pants in a last-ditch attempt to look cool and impress his buddies. He failed miserably, as a huge snort escaped him. Poor Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga all instinctively stepped backwards in shock.

"Let's take Sunako-" He erupted into hysteria again.

"Maybe Sunako put poison in his food…"Ranmaru mouthed to Yuki, keeping a wary eye on Kyohei all the while.

"Again? Hmm, maybe."

"Let's take Sunako," Kyohei began again, with an obvious effort. "Let's take her _trick-or-treating_. And dress her up in something she'll positively _loathe_!" He exploded with sadistic mirth at the very thought of Sunako being forced to dress up and beg for candy like a cute little girl.

_And plus, if I can get some nice photos of her dressed up, I can send them to the landlady and convince her that Sunako is **definitely** becoming a lady! And maybe we won't have to pay half-rent anymore…I am so goddamn short of cash!_

His wicked chuckles shook the night.

* * *

Sunako was actually shedding bitter tears, as she gazed at it; her mouth screwed up in rage and grief. The pink sparkled in her water-logged eyes, making funny shapes. She was emitting small moans.

"So…uh…do you like it, Sunako-chan?" asked Yuki feebly, moved by her blatant agony. Unfortunately, it wasn't the best of questions to ask.

_It's so full of…light…and…pink._ Sunako whimpered as a sequin caught the light and twinkled at her, and she hastily covered her eyes. _It's too bright! It's blinding me!_ _And it's still pink._ Pink did to Sunako what red did to the most vicious of Spanish bulls. Kyohei snickered at her every antic, hastily converting them to coughs at Takenaga's stern glances.

"Oh, come on, Sunako-chan! The dress is stunning. You'd look gorgeous in it, trust me!" Ranmaru spoke with the best authority, and he lifted the spurned dress up and shook it 'temptingly' in Sunako's face. The upshot of it was that Sunako howled loudly and scrambled backwards with amazing speed. From some pocket in that grimy skirt of hers, she pulled out a large…garlic. The four boys stared. Not noticing their obvious astonishment, she proceeded to dangle it in Ranmaru's face futilely. _Maybe garlic works on creatures of light, too!_

Suddenly a pair of strong arms caught her shoulders from behind, and felt herself being lifted off the ground. She could feel hot breath on her right ear, hot, hot breath as Kyohei hissed venomously at her. "Stop struggling, you twerp! We need that free rent!" His lips were less than a millimeter away from the tip of her right ear, and she was very conscious of this fact. _A creature of light…touching…me…I feel sick._

Sunako went limp in Kyohei's arms. She had fainted.

* * *


End file.
